Reality creepy show!
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Todos hemos visto reality shows de gente famosa, gente normal y hasta de caricaturas. Pero.. ¿que pasaría si metiéramos a un montón de creepys a un casa reality?... Pésimo summary pero pasen y lean por favor ;u;
1. Chapter 1

Reality creepy show!

Jejeje bueno creo que no es necesario decir que este es un fic de comedia xD. En fin espero que lo disfruten! Soy nuevo en esto, no sean tan crueles with me T.T

Disclaimer: Los creepys no me pertenecen blablabla pero algun dia los secuestrare a todos (?).

Capítulo 1: El secuestro

Era un día tranquilo para Jeff the killer. Se encontraba con esa típica sonrisa en su rostro, pues acababa de realizar una serie de asesinatos; y eso lo ponía de buenisimo humor.

—Ahh... Que bello día...

Suspiró alegremente mientras lamía un poco su cuchillo, que aún tenía algo de sangre de sus recientes víctimas. Pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida derrepente. Agudizó su oído, alguien estaba cerca.

—Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Gritó, sacando su cuchillo y poniendo su peor rostro. Pero de un momento a otro no pudo ver nada, se vio rodeado de una clase de humo negro. Intentó caminar, pero en unos pocos segundos empezó a sentir un sueño inmenso. No lo pudo resistir más y cayó al suelo profundamente dormido.

"Go to sleep, Jeffrey..."

Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada que ver en quinientos y tantos canales. Slenderman estaba aburrido. Y no podía salir afuera a divertirse un poco, es decir; aún era de día y no tendria sentido. Suspiró pesadamente, iba a dormir un poco justo cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Muy desganado se levantó en dirección a la puerta de su enorme mansión; pero derrepente su cerebro hizo 'click'. Nunca, NADIE, iba a visitarlo a su casa. Y mucho menos tocando el timbre.

—Señor Slenderman! Su pizza llegó!

¿Pizza? Quien sea que fuera el estupido humano que estaba detrás de esa puerta, seguro tenía ganas de morir. Abrió la puerta y rápidamente atrapó al 'repartidor' entre sus tentaculos, estrujandolo. El pobre tipo se ahogaba, el monstruo sin rostro disfrutaba de las súplicas del sujeto.

Su invisible sonrisa era enorme, y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque sintió un dolor terrible en el cuello. Se tocó ese lugar con un brazo, pero derrepente se desplomó en el suelo, sin decir ni una palabra. El sujeto respiró agitado, tranquilizandose, y sacó un walkie tokie.

—Misión completada, fue difícil pero completada. Cambio"...

—Bum! Cha pow!

Gritaba frases sin sentido un pequeño niño rubio al momento de jugar videojuegos. Se le veía muy emocionado con su consola, no despegaba los ojos del televisor. ojos que chorreaban sangre y que tenían un color macabro. Pero... se le olvidaba que se encontraba en un demo de un wal-mart.

—Oye pequeño, ¿no crees que ya tienes mucho tiempo jugando ahí?

Se le acercó un 'encargado' de la tienda, sonriendole.

—Nooo!

Fue lo único que le respondió (gritó e.e) el pequeño Ben Drowned.

—Hmm, veo que te gustan mucho los videojuegos... no te gustaría.. ¿jugar mortal kombat 10?

Se le acercó el vendedor, susurrandole. Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, pero después de unos segundos, empujó al joven.

–¡Mentiroso! Eso nisiquiera existe!

—Y si te dijera que yo trabajo para Midway~?

Sonrió satisfecho el joven y la boca del rubio se quedó como en 'o'.

—¿Que tengo que hacer? *-*

—Meterte a este saco! ^^

Dijo el vendedor, como si nada y sacando un costal de papas.

—Con gusto!

Respondió emocionado y se aventó al saco, mientras canturreaba algo como "mortal kombat 10! Mortal kombat 10 yeah!"

—Listo, lo tengo. Fue demasiado fácil... cambio.

¿Negro o morado? Negro o morado?... Una chica pelinegra estaba en un dilema. Y es que no sabía de que color pintarse las uñas este día. Tenía ambos esmaltes junto a ella, mientras descansaba en alguna parte de un bosque. Pero depronto algo interrumpió su tranquilo y perfecto día.

—¡Helados! Helados! Lleve sus ricos y frescos helados de todos los sabores!

En este momento Jane estaba como cualquier persona cuando ve cerca a alguien que está pidiendo limosna (?) "Que no se acerque... que no se acerque... que no se acerque..." Se repetía mentalmente.

—¿De que va a querer su helado, señorita?

Preguntó el heladero, ya estando a un lado de ella. La pelinegra suspiró.

—Yo no le pedí nada -objetó seriamente-, así que vayase.

—Pero! Hace mucho calor, y tengo de todos los sabores!

Le seguía insistiendo.

—No gracias.

—Pero también tengo de limón y maracuya!

—Le dije que no quiero!

Gritó ya completamente enojada, sacando su cuchillo y rebanandole la cara al tipo de un solo ataque. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de chorrear sangre, solo se escucharon unos sonidos como electrónicos y cables rotos saliendo de su cabeza.

Jane no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando 'esa cosa' empezó a hacer como un tipo de conteo.

—Eh...?

No pudo decir más. El robot explotó derrepente delante de ella.

################

Si, si lo sé... esta idea se ve bien fumada xD pero pues soy primerizo en esto ;u; si tienen consejos y criticas denmelos porfavor! Ademas este capi esta bien raro y enrredoso xd pero todo se aclarará en el siguiente cap.. y además ya advertí que este es un intento de comedia xdd así que si las actitudes de los personajes no calan, será por eso.

Espero haiga lectores y gracias ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno bueno, aquí está la conti de esta cosa xD.

Disclaimer: Los creepypastas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores que no sé quienes son (?).

Capítulo 2: Reality creepy show!

POV Jeff

Me desperté lentamente, me ardían mucho los ojos pues me había quedado dormido sin mi antifaz. Pero la pregunta era... ¿Me había quedado dormido de la nada? ¿Porqué?! Caí en cuenta de que nada tenía sentido! Y me levanté rápido observando todo a mi alrededor.

—¿Pero que...?

POV autor

A su alrededor había lo que parecía ser una sala, los muebles se veían cómodos, parecía una casa acogedora. La tele! Por dios, era de 40 pulgadas! Allí podría ver '1000 maneras de morir' mientras se sentaba plácidamente a tomar coca cola.

No no no! Concentración porfavor! ¿Que rayos hacía en ese lugar?!

—¿Que rayos hago en este lugar?!

Gritó repentinamente. Y sintió el peso de una almohada caerle en la cabeza.

—Hasta que despiertas tarado.

Se giró. Esa voz. Jane! ¿Que hacía ella ahí?! Un momento... Miró con atención toda la sala. Ahí estaban Ben, Hoodie, Masky, Sally, Jack, y hasta Slenderman.

—¿Pero que mierda?!

—Llevo rato preguntandome lo mismo.

Exclamó Slendy, cruzado de brazos. Jane se llevó una palma a la cara.

—Yo no tengo idea como llegué aquí! Solo se que 'maté' a un heladero molesto que resultó ser un robot, explotó delante de mi y tadá! Desperté en esta estúpida casa con no muy grata compañía.

Terminó de relatar la pelinegra, molesta; ganandose miradas asesinas.

—Yo sé que estaba a punto de matar a un sujeto cuando algo me durmió...

Fue lo único que explicó el ser sin rostro.

—Mortal kombat 10! Vine porque me prometieron ese juego!

Lloriqueó Ben, haciendo berrinche de niño pequeño mientras los demás lo miraban con cara de 'que pedo con este niño?'

—Bueno, a decir verdad, yo... Queria ir al supermercado y termine aquí...

Admitió Eyeless Jack, apenado. Mientras a los demás les caía una gotita estilo anime.

—Bueno yo... Igual ya pensaba cambiar de casa así que entré a esta...

Habló tímidamente la pequeña Sally, mientras miraba el suelo o más bien sus calcetas, o quien sabe qué.

—Waaaaaaaaaa! Yo quiero mi videojuego! Quiero mi videojuego! Quiero mi videojuego!

Seguía haciendo su berrinche el mini-link. Llorando a más no poder y dando patadas al suelo.

—Aggg ya callen a ese niño!

Gritó Hoodie enojado, tapandose los oídos.

—Ben, guarda silencio.

Le regañó levemente Slenderman, ya que era algo así como su papá (?) El niño calló un poco, soltando aún unos 'snif snif'.

—¿Y ustedes que? No han hablado en toda esta mierda de tiempo... ¿como llegaron aquí?

Habló denuevo Jeff, mirando curiosamente a Masky y a Hoodie que estaban sentados juntos en en un sillón. Inmediatamente estos dos se miraron entre sí y se sonrojaron de sobremanera.

##Flashback##

—Ahhh! Si Hoodie, dame más! Que rico!

Se oía el rechinar de una cama en un feo motel.

—Ahhh que golfa eres Masky... Dime vaquero! (?)

—Si golfa pero únicamente tuyo mi sexy vaquero! Ahhh..!

Y estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando...

—Jaja! Con las manos en la masa!

Entraron varios 'reporteros' con cámaras habiendo presenciado todo.

—O vienen con nosotros o... todo creepyworld (?) se entera de esto...

Mostrandoles varias de las fotos tomadas.

##Fin Flashback##

—Ehhhh...-empezó a hablar Hoodie, tartamudeando y alejando la mirada de su amigo- vinimos por voluntad propia (?)

Ni el mismo se creía sus propias palabras. Derrepente para Masky el suelo se volvió muy interesante.

—Ohhh... ajá...

Exclamó la pelinegra, alzando una ceja. Pero gracias al cielo (o al infierno) este par dejó de ser el centro de atención en cuanto la televisión se encendió sola, mostrando la imagen de Billy, el muñeco de Saw.

—Ay no! A mi no me jodan! No voy a jugar a cortarme brazos o piernas por sobrevivir! A la mierda!

Exclamó el pelinegro al momento de ver el susodicho muñeco en la pantalla.

–Jeff, callate..

Lo silenció Slenderman y este le sacó la lengua en respuesta. A Jane ya le habían hinchado la venita de la frente.

—Callense ambos y dejen oír!

Todos observaron el televisor.

"Muy bien bien, mis pequeños niños...Seguramente se preguntarán que rayos hacen aquí... "

Empezó a hablar el muñeco con una voz distorsionada.

—Ay no! Yo no! Fíjate que yo solo pasaba para ver como está el clima bajo este techo!

Habló sarcasticamente el chico del cuchillo.

—Jeff!

Lo silenciaron todos nuevamente y éste rodó los ojos.

"Veo que sigues igual de irrespetuoso y grosero Jeffrey... Como sea. No estoy aquí para obligarlos a hacer cosas horribles y extremadamente dolorosas para sobrevivir... aunque sería divertido... Pero no! Están aquí porque tienen el honor de participar en... -su voz cambia como a una de un promocionador de comerciales(?)- ¡el primer 'Reality creepy show'!"

En ese momento el muñeco saca un espantasuegras y lo sopla, abriendose también un compartimento en el techo de la sala del que caen miles de globos y serpentinas.

–¿Qué?!

Exclamaron todos al unísono.

" Así es! Estarán viviendo todos en esta casa siendo grabados por las cámaras para la diversión de muchos!"

—¡A la mierda!

Gritó Hoodie empezandose a retirar.

"Aham... Hoodie!"

Le respondió el muñeco, mostrando unas fotos volteadas al revés. El chico de cara triste rápidamente fue a sentarse otra vez en su lugar.

—No me importa lo que opinen los demás, yo si me largo de aquí!

Esta vez fue Jeff quien habló, empezando a abrir la puerta de la casa.

"Mencioné que hay un deseo y cien mil dolares como premio?"

El chico instantáneamente regresó, parando la oreja.

—Continúa...

" Pues el ganador del primer lugar se llevará un deseo libre de trucos y reglas, podrá desear lo que quiera... Y claro, además cien mil dólares."

Todos ahí de inmediato empezaron a pensar en lo que siempre habían querido...

Pensamiento de Jeff: Una gran dotación de cuchillos y armas... no! Tener párpados denuevo para dormir agusto otra vez... ah! Y la dominación mundial.

Pensamiento de Jane: Que deje de existir gente estúpida en este mundo, que manden a Jeff al infierno... ah! Y la dominación mundial.

Pensamiento de Slenderman: Que ya nadie se meta a mi bosque a robar mis preciados dibujos! ah... Y la dominación mundial.

Pensamiento de Sally: Quiero una colección grande de muñecas y una casa enorme! Y... Y la dominación mundial.

Pensamiento de Hoodie: Quiero poder vivir feliz con Masky sin las criticas de nadie, que Slenderman ya no sea tan mandón! Ah... Y la dominación mundial!

Pensamiento de Masky: Quiero que Hoodie me proponga matrimonio, que el matrimonio creepy-gay (?) sea legal, que el señor Slenderman ya no me encargue lavar sus calzones! Ah.. Y la dominación mundial!

Pensamiento de Ben: Quiero mi mortal kombat 10! Y todos los videojuegos del mundo incluso los que aún no han salido... oh! Y la dominación mundial.

Pensamiento de Jack: Quiero dejar de ser ciego (TT-TT) y... y la dominación mundial.

Pensamiento de The Rake: Hueso..si... Rake querer hueso jugoso y sangriento ya... Mosca! -se distrae con una mosca que iba volando por ahí-

–Un momento... Rake?! Tu no estabas aquí!

Reaccionaron todos. Éste solo ladró como perro y se echó en el suelo dando vueltas.

—Bueno, eso fue muy raro...

Mencionó Slendy rascandose la nuca.

—No tanto como tu 'rostro'.

Le respondió la pelinegra burlandose del 'rostro' de Slender.

—Hey perra! -Jeff interrumpiendo-, del 'rostro' de Slendy solo me burlo yo!

—Ah sí? Pues ven a prohibirmelo pendejo!

Se lanzó a defenderse tirandose directo al chico jalandolo del cabello.

—Ay puta!

Empezó a defenderse el pelinegro de la misma manera.

—Quiero mi videojuego! Quiero mi videojuego! Quiero mi videojuego!

Empezó a chillar nuevamente el rubio, haciendo un berrinche terrible. Masky y Hoodie de vez en cuando se hacían arrumacos, Jeff y Jane seguían peleando como adolescentes de secundaria y The rake estaba 'haciendolo' con una mesa.

Slendy suspiró pesadamente y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. La estancia en ese lugar iba a ser insoportable. Pero necesitaba ganar ese deseo.

El muñeco sonrió satisfecho. Este reality superaría a 'jersey shore' (?)

############

Hasta aquí xD ¿que tal? bueno? super genial? me aman? debo suicidarme? o quieren matarme con un lanzallamas y luego comerse mis riñones?

cualquier opinión es buena TToTT

Y... ¿sobrevivirá Slendy la estancia en la casa? Cual es el plan de Billy? Ben obtendrá su videojuego? Masky y Hoodie tendrán sexo? Jeff le ganará la pelea a Jane? Porque todos quieren la dominación mundial?! Que hacía The rake en la casa y porque se comporta como retrasado? Debería irme a preparar el desayuno antes que me regañen?..

Porque hago tantas preguntas? xdd

Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo de "Reality creepy show"!


End file.
